thebatmanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batman Strikes
Synopis The series is set during Bruce Wayne's early years as the Batman, following his initial period of battling organized crime. Over the course of the season, he hones his skills with the assistance of his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce is introduced to Alfred's goddaughter Tatsu Yamashiro. Tatsu is a martial arts swordsmaster who is Bruce's half sister , but also recruited to act as a superhero partner to Batman as he battles the Joker, Firefly, Penguin, the Red Triangle Circus Gang (from Batman Returns), Killer Croc, Gear Head, Solomon Grundy, Poison Ivy, Spellblinder, Clue Master, Mr. Freeze, Harley Quinn, Punch and Judy (from the Batman), Clay Face (from the Batman), Max and Charles Shreck (from Batman Returns). Batman and Katana even faces off against Commissioner James Gordon who strongly detests vigilantism. Episodes 'Season 1 ' The Big Heat-Batman meets Firefly, a man who dresses in a heavily-armored fly suit with a flame ensemble and has a turbo-enhanced jetpack. Firefly breaks into numerous Gotham companies, destroying their technology, and takes to the skies when Batman arrives. As Batman finds out, he's no easy foe to bring down. Meanwhile, Alfred meets up with Mayor Hamilton Hill, who tells him that he's going to accept Max Shreck's proposal to build a new chemical plant. Call of The Cobblepot-Penguin steals a lot of umbrellas from Shreck's Department Store and Batman (while hanging out with Ethan Bennett and the mall as Bruce Wayne) has to retrieve them. However, Penguin has a plan up his sleeve and it's to destroy Pennyworth Manor due an old grudge he has on Alfred's family. Swamped-Killer Croc plots to flood all of Gotham City on the last day of summer and before school starts. Born On Monday-Solomon Grundy, smashes things on Monday! The first time we saw Grundy, he was really Clayface, but Batman's about to find out that the legend of the swamp monster is very, very real! Demolition-It's a race against time for Batman when Gearhead comes back to town! Will Gearhead's control over all vehicles allow him to take over the Batmobile and the streets of Gotham? It's going to be a high—speed demolition derby through the city! Pretty Poison-There's a new girl name Pamela Isely who is at Hamilton Hill High whom everyone has the hots for. However Bruce discovers there's something not right about the new girl who is actually an eco terrorist and the daughter of the man who Commissioner Gordon thought killed his parents. An Hour Of Your Time-Batman has only one night to solve a baffling kidnapping in Gotham. The problem? Commissioner Gordon think he's the kidnapper! The catch? They're right! With the mind-controlling Spellbinder in his head, the Dark Knight must unravel the secrets of this perfect crime before it's too late! The Big Chill-While Batman is pursuing the thief known as Victor Fries, a criminal called the Joker secretly causes an accident at a cryogenics lab that turns Fries into a criminal known as Mr. Freeze. Q&A-Batman tries to rescue the former hosts of a game show who are kidnapped by the Clue Master who is the brother to the popular cheerleader Stephanie Brown. The Killing Joke-The Joker and his gang (Harley Quinn, Punch, and Judy) are after Barbara Gordon for some reason. Batman also panics when Barbara reveals that she knows his secret while Barbara actually thinks that he's the Joker.